


Down Boy

by GeesCLUELESSgirl



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Deserted Highschool, Dom/sub, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl
Summary: The school is deserted (but don't ask me why, cos even I- the writer, don't know why) and Frank is waiting to have some fun with his boyfriend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever one shot and I didn't think much of it when I put it up on MCR fanfic about 3 years ago now, but quite a few people said it's good, so I thought I'd put it on here.
> 
> If you don't like it, it was only short so at least you didn't waste too much time.

Running into school, half an hour late, because his annoying little brother stole his alarm clock in the middle of the night, Gerard Way was more than a little bit surprised to find his classroom empty. On further inspection, he discovered that the whole school was, in fact, deserted.

"HELLO?...IS THERE ANYBODY HERE?..." 

He called out into the silent corridors.

"HELLO?..." 

Nothing, not a peep.  
Sure, Gerard didn't really like people all that much...but being in the high school when no one else was, well _that_ was just plain creepy.

Frowning and slinging his bag onto his shoulder, the black haired boy roamed the abandoned hallways, looking for _anything_ that might tell him what was going on.  
Occasionally he'd call out, his voice echoing off the dull grey walls, but no one answered.

After a while, Gerard decided he may as well just go home. He headed back to the main student entrance, and was suddenly filled with dread, as he found the door he'd come in about an hour before, was locked!  
Dropping his bag on the floor and grabbing the door handles with both hands, Gerard started rattling them furiously.

"HELP...LET ME OUT...LET ME OUT." 

He screamed, as panic started to set in.  
Just then, a low voice sounded over the schools ageing P.A system.

"Gerard Way to the Principles office. That's- Gerard Way, to the principals office... _now_."

Gerard stared up at the crackling speaker on the wall, a mix of excitement and rage running through him now.  
He knew that voice...and it most _definitely_ wasn't the damn principal.  
A grin spread across his face as he skipped (yes! Skipped- don't judge) toward his fate.

When he reached the office, Gerard wondered briefly if he should knock. Deciding against it, he quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside.  
The room was in darkness, as all the blinds had been closed, so Gerard reached for the light switch.

"Leave it off..." 

That voice came from across the room. Gerard's hand fell to his side.

"Come here."

Heart racing in his chest, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead, Gerard stepped carefully across the room, and around the desk, to stand in front of...his master.

"Sir?" 

He enquired, a thrill running up his spine.

"You've been a bad boy, Gerard." 

The smokey voice teased at him.

"Yes sir...I have, sir."

The figure sat at the large wooden desk, slowly stood up. Gerard backed up one step.

"Do you think you deserve to be punished Gerard?" 

He asked the boy.

"Yes sir...I do, sir."

"Then..." 

His voice becoming deeper, and darker.

"You know what to do, Gerard."

"Yes sir."

Gerard placed his bag on the desk next to him, then dropped to his hands and knees with a small thud, and crawled toward his master.  
When he reached him, he sat back on his heels and awaited instructions.

"That's right Gerard, on your knees..." 

The boy dared to look up at his master's beautiful face, and received a light slap for his trouble.

"Did I say you could look at me?"

"No sir...sorry sir." 

Gerard dropped his head, and listened to the sound of a zip being undone.  
Fingers curled into the back of Gerard's long black hair, and his head was pulled forward, making him have to shuffle a bit on his knees to keep his balance.

"Open your mouth Gerard..." 

The boy did as he was told, and a moment later, his master's hard leaking cock slid between the boy's pink lips.

"Now relax."

Gerard did his best to obey, relaxing his throat, while he tried to work his tongue along the vein that ran up the underside of his master's big dick. But its difficult when the dick in question, is mercilessly fucking your mouth.

Trying not to gag, and trying to give his master pleasure, Gerard could feel that he too, was now incredibly hard. His cock pressing painfully against the inside of his skinny jeans.  
Gerard really, _really_ wanted to undo his flies and wrap his long thin fingers around his member right now, but that was against the rules.  
Above him, his master was grunting and moaning, both hands now in Gerard's hair, and his head thrown back as he thrust hard and fast into the boys mouth.

"Ahh ahh...so...clo-close."

A single tear slid down Gerard's hot cheek as his master came violently down his throat, the boy on his knees spluttering slightly in discomfort.

"Swallow it all."

His master's voice sounded cold and angry...and Gerard wondered what he'd done wrong.  
Gerard swallowed, then licked his master clean.  
Zipping up his fly, his master collapsed back into the principal's chair.  
Gerard remained on his knees, on the rough grey carpet, with his head held low, trying to catch his breath.

"Gerard?" 

The soft, smoky voice had returned.

"Yes sir?" 

Gerard whispered in reply, his voice wrecked by the punishment.  
A hand gently lifted Gerard's chin.

"I love you Gee."

Gerard smiled.

"I love you too, Frankie...can I cum now?...pleeease?"

Frank smirked at his boyfriend, while his fingers tangled in Gerard's hair.

"Let me help you with that."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't like it, please don't be too mean...  
> If you DID like it, please comment, cos I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
